Ash Wood
Ash Wood is available from Ash Trees to a Lumberjack at level 1. * Chopping yeilds 10 experience to Lumberjacking. * Sells to NPC for 1 kamas * Cutting Time & Yield (Based off of tables in Profession) *Description: The ash wood is not a wood of quality but you can find some anywhere and it grows at a relatively fast rate. Be careful you don't stock it near a strong source of heat, it's flammable. Known locations * 0,8 x13 * 0,9 x4 * 0,-24 x5 * 1,4 x5 * 1,8 x8 * 1,9 x10 * 1,13 x1 * 1,22 x1 * 2,8 x8 * 2,9 x9 * 2,16 x6 * 2,31 x1 * 3,8 x16 * 3,9 x12 * 3,20 x8 * 3,22 x3 * 4,7 x16 * 4,9 x6 * 4,29 x5 * 4,31 x2 * 5,7 x9 * 5,8 x9 * 5,15 x3 * 5,16 x3 * 5,17 x8 * 5,29 x7 * 5,30 x5 * 6,16 x1 * 6,17 x8 * 6,29 x9 * 6,30 x3 * 7,28 x5 * 7,29 x5 * 8,29 x4 * 8,30 x2 * 9,21 x1 * 9,29 x7 * 10,29 x5 * 13,13 x2 * 13,15 x1 * 13,20 x5 Known Location in Astrub * -26 x2 * -19 x1 * -18 x1 * -15 x1 * -18 x1 * -16 x1 * -16 x1 * -16 x1 Known Location in Astrub Forest * -25 x5 * -26 x9 * -25 x5 * -26 x11 * -25 x6 * -26 x17 * -27 x16 * -17 x2 * -17 x3 Used in the craft of * Ade Bow * Agride * Aj Taye Mace * Ash Plank * Ash Tree Eater * Bad Luck * Beautiful Wolf Amulet * Bow Slasher * Buzzard Bow * Chestnut Tree Eater * Dagger Smith's Hammer * Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers * Field Shovel * Francisque a Breles * Great Aj Taye Mace * Great Buzzard Bow * Great Tabi staff * Great Twiggy Bow * Great Twiggy Daggers * Great Twiggy Hammer * Great Twiggy Shovel * Great Twiggy Staff * Great Twiggy Sword * Great Twiggy Wand * Half a Stick * Hammer Smith's Hammer * Heest Dart * Hick Tree * Hidsad Bow * Koliet Aclou * Lumberjack axe * Maple Tree Eater * Mushd Bow * Pete Yfool's Blade * Powerful Aj Taye Mace * Powerful Buzzard Bow * Powerful Tabi staff * Powerful Twiggy Bow * Powerful Twiggy Daggers * Powerful Twiggy Hammer * Powerful Twiggy Shovel * Powerful Twiggy Staff * Powerful Twiggy Sword * Powerful Twiggy Wand * Puny Owl pendant * Rhoce Daggers * Sacred Staff * Security Shovel * Setter * Shovel Forgemage's Hammer * Shovel Smith's Hammer * Small Aj Taye Mace * Small Buzzard Bow * Small Tabi staff * Small Twiggy Bow * Small Twiggy Daggers * Small Twiggy Hammer * Small Twiggy Shovel * Small Twiggy Sword * Staff Slasher * Staff of Dina 'Mite' * Sword Smith's Hammer * Tabi staff * Tau Hammer * Tont'Ata Staff * Twiggy Bow * Twiggy Daggers * Twiggy Hammer * Twiggy Shovel * Twiggy Staff * Twiggy Sword * Twiggy Wand * Wand Slasher * Wolf Amulet * Wolf Powerful Amulet * Wolf Small Amulet Sells to *Bish Fone Category:Wood